Latest News: September 2015
'Colossal New Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Update Overhauls Animations' Last night, out of absolutely nowhere, came a gigantic new update for PC shooter Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Included in the changelog is a plethora of mentions of new weapon, character, and bomb plant/defusal animations. There have also been a number of weapon nerfs and buffs, most notably in the M4A1-S. Weapon spread has been increased, rate of fire has been decreased (now matches the AK-47), armour penetration has been decreased, but the price has been made cheaper. Here's a complete list of the new changes, as it reads from the official Counter-Strike website: Release Notes for 9/15/2015 ' '[ ANIMATION / GAMEPLAY ] – Replaced all player body animations (Existing character models retained for demo compatibility) – Replaced all world model weapon animation – Updated shared player skeleton – Re-rigged all player model geometry and player scaffold animation – Updated animation networking to continually synchronize animation state instead of periodically latching – Player animation sequence selection is now server-initiated – Added new player states including bomb defusal and ladder climb poses – Added thirdperson weapon deploy animations to more accurately represent viewmodel deploy state – Extended all vertical aim matrix ranges to encompass the majority of vertical aim pitch so weapons line up precisely to firing angle – Added reverse-bone-merge animation support so weapon models can store and play independent animation on the player holding them – Added support for arbitrary numbers of articulated mechanical parts on world weapon models – Updated weapon world model articulation points, bodygroup presets, holster positions and reverse-bone-merge skeletons – Added physics motion to holstered attachment weapon locations – Added support for non-polygonal capsule-shaped hit volumes, defined by a line segment and radius – Replaced shared hitboxes with new capsule-based set – Rebuilt player ragdoll angular constraints, physics hulls, and interaction pairs – Ragdolls now assume more exact pose of their parent player on physics init – Re-built animation statemachine to support blending locomotion over any weapon aim or action poses – Enabled support for dynamic player animation layer re-ordering – Sequence blendlayers now correctly contribute to computed cyclerate – Added defuser cables and multimeter model – Added hlmv support for capsule rendering, submodel attachment previewing, ragdoll constraint limit and bone name rendering, plus numerous small fixes – Added model format support for named bodygroups, combined physics hulls, activity modifiers and animation system specific metadata [ UI ] – Fixed a bug where the mini-scoreboard armor/helmet information was not displaying for coaches – Added sv_show_voip_indicator_for_enemies server convar. If set, it will make it so the ‘voice chat’ icon shows over enemy players as well as allies when they are using their microphone. – Added sv_showbullethits feature to visualize server-confirmed hits and near-misses on listen servers [ RENDERING ] – Fixed improper stencil state in glow pass rendering [ GAMEPLAY ] – Added dynamic player culling to prevent players and weapons poking through thin walls and revealing their position – M4A1-S: — Reduced price — Reduced armor penetration — Reduced ROF — Increased base spread – Zeus x27 — Reduced price to $100 – Dual Berettas — Increased armor penetration — Increased range modifier [ GOTV ] – Added viewmodel position lerp to gotv camera transitions [ OVERWATCH ] – Players can now report enemies for anti-competitive griefing (i.e. deliberately losing). Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 18:46, September 16, 2015 (UTC) 'Pokémon Go Headed to Smartphones Next Year' The Pokémon Company have recently announced a new Pokémon title headed exclusively to smartphones. Developed by renowned mobile app developer Niantic, Inc., Pokémon Go uses augmented reality to simulate Pokémon appearing and battling in real-life locations, wherever you are. Accompanying the game is a bluetooth band, aptly named the Pokémon Go Plus, that alerts players of nearby Pokémon activity, allowing you to get into battles quicker and easier, as well as being able to capture Pokémon with the press of a button. This has been developed by Nintendo in collaboration with Niantic, Inc. and The Pokémon Company. Pokémon Go is expected to launch in 2016. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:08, September 13, 2015 (UTC) 'Final Day of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale' Today's the day, folks. The fourteenth and final day of the End of Summer Sale is here. Here are some of the best deals you can pick up before the Humble Store's business resumes as normal: The Flock - £9.74 Slender: The Arrival - £0.99 Blade Symphony - £1.99 Space Hulk - £1.99 Metal Dead - £0.87 Steam Marines - £1.49 Square Enix, Ubisoft, Focus Home Interactive and Deep Silver publisher sales - £1.24 - £39.99 Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:21, September 11, 2015 (UTC) 'PlayStation Mobile Closes Today, Xbox Live Indie Games Program Also Due to Close' Software framework PlayStation Mobile is set to close down today after less than three years of being available to the public. The mono-based open source SDK was designed to entice games developers to produce their own titles for the platform, available on a wide range of mobile devices. It first launched to the public on October 3rd 2012, but since then has seen a lack of proper activity. This resulted in the announcement of PlayStation Mobile's closure earlier this year. When it does close later tonight, all purchased and downloaded games will no longer be playable. Meanwhile at Microsoft, the established Indie Games program is also due to close. After nine years, the company announced that the service, which allows independent developers to create and upload their own games, will shut down for good in late 2017. This means that games currently in production for the program will have a one year to prepare for release, and a further one year for availability on the games store. All games purchased will still be playable after the service shuts down. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:00, September 10, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Thirteen of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale: Pillars of Awesome Sunset Worms' Here's some of the best deals from Day 13: Pillars of Eternity - £23.44 Awesomenauts - £0.69 Sunset - £7.49 Worms Clan Wars - £2.49 Gunpoint - £1.39 Contagion - £1.49 Better Late Than DEAD - £3.74 Tomorrow is the last day of the End of Summer Sale, so don't forget to check back to see what's on offer. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 20:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Twelve of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale: Out of Moderately Funny Title Names' Here's some of Day 12's best deals: SEGA Genesis Classics Collection - £5.49 SEGA Dreamcast Collection - £3.74 Apotheon - £2.49 Highlands - £5.49 PixelJunk Monsters Ultimate - £0.69 Life Goes On - £2.37 Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 20:23, September 9, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Eleven of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale: Brutally Killing Floors - B&Q Would Be Most Displeased' Here's some of Day 11's best deals: Killing Floor 2 - £13.39 Papers, Please - £1.99 Alan Wake - £4.59 The Swapper - £1.99 Lume - £0.99 SpeedRunners - £1.49 Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:57, September 7, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Ten of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale: You've Got Mail - Also, Ninja Stuff' Here's some of Day 10's best deals: Alpha Protocol - £2.49 Mark of the Ninja (Special Edition) - £4.92 POSTAL 2 - £0.69 Trine 3: The Artifacts of Power - £11.99 The Vanishing of Ethan Carter - £5.09 Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:53, September 7, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Nine of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Chivalry, Dungeon Dancing, Trading, and Anime' The deals deluge continues on the Humble Store today with Chivalry: Medieval Warfare for just £3.79, as well as the rhythm-based hit Crypt of the NecroDancer for £5.49. Early Access strategy title Offworld Trading Company is available for 50% off today at £14.99. Plus, four flash sales bring discounts on two Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth games, as well as on System Shock 2 and Dungeon Defenders II. Some of the other deals you'll find today include savings on Jet Set Radio, Monaco: What's Yours Is Mine, Shank 2, Roundabout, The Fall, and Lumino City. We've still got five more days of the sale left to go, so don't forget to check back tomorrow to see what's on offer. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 21:19, September 5, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Eight of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Heists, Wizardry, Trucking, and Shadowrun' We've now entered week two of the End of Summer Sale on the Humble Store, and the deals are still coming. Today you can grab PAYDAY 2 with two Humble-exclusive masks for use in-game, only £3.74. Magicka 2 is also available at 33% for £7.36, as well as its deluxe edition counterpart for £12.72. Euro Truck Simulator 2 and its DLC are on offer starting from £9.49 (that's the base game and the Going East! expansion). Plus, today's flash deals are Shadowrun Returns for £1.29, and Shadowrun: Dragonfall - Director's Cut for £2.99. Other deals available today include discounts on Sniper Elite III, Company of Heroes, Audiosurf 2, Endless Legend and Dungeon Defenders. The second week of deals continues tomorrow evening with day nine, so don't forget to check back then to see what's on offer. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 22:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Seven of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings A Bethesda Publisher Sale, Build Your Own Double Fine Bundle' We've come to the end of the first week of this massive Humble Store sale, and we've been graced with new custom bundles and publisher sales. Fancy picking up some Double Fine games? You're in luck with today's new build-a-bundle (I made that name up - feeling rather proud of myself) where you can earn even bigger discounts the more titles you add to the bundle. Broken Age, Grim Fandango: Remastered and Psychonauts are among applicable titles, with a Bethesda publisher sale also kicking off today. The Elder Scrolls games are on offer as well as a handful of Fallout titles, plus pretty much every other Bethesda game available on Steam. Some of today's other slashed prices are found on games such as Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number, Tabletop Simulator, Mount & Blade: Warband, and Wolfenstein: The New Order. As we enter the sale's second and final week, we're essentially expecting what we've been given every other day in this past week: more great deals. Don't forget to come back tomorrow and see what games are on offer. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 00:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) 'Need for Speed Trailer Shows You Five Ways to Play' Need for Speed is undoubtedly EA's biggest racing franchise. We've seen a multitude of games since the original game was launched in 1994. Over the years we've seen a stunning evolution, with games spanning several generations of home entertainment systems. In 2015, it undergoes something of a metamorphosis with a game harkening back to its street racing past and starting anew. Here's your latest look at how many different ways you can enjoy the upcoming Need for Speed, developed by EA Ghost. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 17:02, September 3, 2015 (UTC) 'Forza Motorsport 6 Launch Trailer Lands' The next big Xbox One exclusive launches in less than two weeks as Turn 10's latest entry in the Forza series lands. Here's the launch trailer for Forza Motorsport 6, which is available for pre-order ahead of its launch in North America on September 15th and Europe on September 18th. 'Day Six of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Supersonic Dodgeball Sandwiches' We're coming to end of the first week of deals in the Humble Store's special sale, but that doesn't mean the discounts are getting any lighter. Today you can grab I Am Bread for 50% off at £4.99, as well as Sonic Generations and Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing Transformed for £4.99 and £2.99, respectively. You can also grab Cities: Skylines for £15.40, and Universe Sandbox for just £1.99. Today's flash deals are Robot Roller-Derby: Disco Dodgeball for £3.49 and Sanctum 2 for just £0.99. Other games on offer today include Depth, Proteus, Vector Thrust and Anomaly 2. If you missed out on the free game promo for Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones, you can grab the Humble Deluxe Edition now for £2.59 (that's still 80% off) from now until Friday. We're coming to the end of week one tomorrow, so be sure to check back tomorrow evening to see what games are being discounted. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 00:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) 'DICE Says Star Wars: Battlefront Won't Have a Server Browser, Beta Coming This October' DICE have today confirmed that the upcoming Star Wars: Battlefront will ditch the typical server browser in favour of what they're calling "a new skill-based matchmaking system". This has angered fans of previous DICE titles such as Battlefield 4 that utilised the classic server browser and allows you to save your favourite servers in a separate list, whereas with a matchmaking system it'll obviously be pot luck. It's not the first time DICE have managed to ruffle fans' feathers, as earlier in the year it was confirmed that the game would not have any form of singleplayer 'Instant Action' or 'Galactic Conquest' modes; fan favourites of past Battlefront games. EA also announced yesterday that a beta for Star Wars: Battlefront would take place some time in "early October" for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC, as well as releasing two concept images for the free DLC map 'Battle of Jakku', which is set to launch on December 1st for those who pre-order the game, as well as a week later for everyone else who buys a copy. Star Wars: Battlefront launches on November 19th 2015. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 16:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Five of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Endless Dungeons, Cast Iron and Noms' Day five of the Humble Store sale puts more emphasis on indie titles than AAA releases, as Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain and Mad Max hit stores today. Strike Suit games, Guns of Icarus Online and Chroma Squad are all on offer today, as well as Dungeon of the Endless for £4.99, Ironcast for £4.99 and PixelJunk: Nom Nom Galaxy for only £1.39. The flash deals you'll find today are Mini Metro (Early Access) for £3.49, and Her Story for £3.74. Some of the other games you'll find on offer today include MirrorMoon EP, Puddle, StarDrive, Joe Danger and Retro/Grade. Don't forget to check back tomorrow to see what games are available at a discount. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 21:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC) 'Day Four of the Massive Humble Store End of Summer Sale Brings Dungeon Crawling, Magic, and Elephant Badassery' It's day four of the massive Humble Store sale and with it comes more great new deals. Today, you can grab the Darksiders Franchise Pack for just £9.99, as well as Legend of Grimrock II for just £4.49. Game Freak's Tembo the Badass Elephant is also 25% off at £7.49. This War of Mine (Humble Deluxe Edition) and Car Mechanic Simulator 2015 are today's flash deals, and offers are also available on games including SPINTIRES, Invisible, Inc. and Limbo. The Nordic Games sale and Warner Bros. Games sale offer a smattering of publisher deals, and you can build your own heavily discounted Devolver Digital bundle with games that are still relatively new releases. Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones' free deal has finished, but there are still loads of new discounts on their way tomorrow, so don't forget to check back here tomorrow evening to see what's on offer. Me Love Cars - Co-Founder of Gameopedia Wiki 00:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:News